Power driven wheelchairs generally include right and left drive wheels driven by a motor controller via corresponding right and left drive motors. A power driven wheelchair may also include actuators, motors, or other devices to control user support surfaces, such as seats, backs, leg rests, foot rests, or head rests. These various actuators, motors, and other devices are typically controlled via a user interface. The user interface may include input devices, such as a joystick, pushbuttons and other types of switches, potentiometers, and other types of control devices, and output devices, such as a graphic display, alphanumeric display, or indicators. Input devices for special needs users, such as a proportional head control, a sip n' puff system, a fiber optic tray array, a proximity head array, or a proximity switch array, may also be provided as a user interface or as a remote input to the user interface.
Examples of power driven wheelchairs are provided in a product brochure entitled “Invacare® Storm® Series TDX™ Power Wheelchairs, including Formula™ Powered Seating,” Form No. 03-018, 2004 from Invacare Corporation of Elyria, Ohio, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. Additional examples of power driven wheelchairs are provided in another product brochure entitled “Invacare® Tarsys® Series Powered Seating System,” Form No. 00-313, 2002 from Invacare Corporation, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, a separate remote programmer unit may be used to set or modify programmable parameters associated with operation and support of a given power driven wheelchair. Examples of remote programmers and their use in conjunction with a power driven wheelchair are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,122 to Wakefield, II and U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,981 to Wakefield, II et al., both assigned to Invacare Corporation. The contents of both of these patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.